In Bed All Night Long
by strawberrypockywolf
Summary: One morning Ron finds something shocking. And nothing will ever be the same again after that. HPDM Slash. Possible Oneshot.


A/N: This may stay a one-shot or I may continue it for a few more chapters depending on what people want. So if you want me to continue it review! This is slash so if you don't like it don't read it and definitely don't flame me or I'll bite your head off. The title is an inside joke between me and my friends but I thought it fit here. Remember to review! 

In Bed All Night Long

It was a bright, beautiful Saturday morning and Ron Weasley wasn't sure that things could ever get better. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was spring time, and it was a Hogsmeade day. He would be hanging out with his girlfriend and his best friend all day as they soaked up the last few months before their graduation. And they didn't have to worry about a war or anything of the like anymore. Voldemort was dead, his followers imprisoned or dead, and they were safe. They could be kids, and Ron definitely liked that, pointedly ignoring the fact that Hermione was always telling him to grow up instead of revert back to his childhood.

Looking around the room Ron stopped and frowned, noticing that the heavy drapes around Harry's bed were still drawn. Frowning even more he looked down at his watch. It was almost nine o'clock and Harry was usually an early riser. In fact, Ron couldn't remember him ever sleeping past eight in the morning. Shrugging he walked forwards and pulled the curtains open. Then he stared. And then he stared some more. And then, as a pair of silver eyes flickered open and stared back him in confusion, he screamed like a girl.

Both Harry and Draco sat straight upright, banging into each other as they did so. Harry's eyes were wide and confused, a flicker of an old fear in them. Draco's were narrowed and momentarily confused. Then they stared at Ron--who was staring back at them in astonishment, confusion, and a little bit of anger--turned to look at each other, and then looked down, realizing that they were both wearing only their boxers. Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly and muttering the word 'No' softly under his breath. Draco glared at Ron who was still staring and then sneered.

"Like something you see Weasley?" Ron's face flushed red and he opened his mouth to start yelling when Harry elbowed the blonde in the side. Draco winced and glared at Harry. "Dammit Harry! I've told you before you have sharp elbows, so stop doing it!" Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Then stop being a prat and I'll stop elbowing you. You aren't helping this any." Draco rolled his eyes right back.

"Harry, nothing is going to help this." His eyes flickered to Ron, whose mouth was slightly agape. Then Ron turned.

"Hermione!" He yelled as he ran from the room. Both Draco and Harry groaned, Draco flopping back against the pillows. Harry elbowed him again.

"Up. Get dressed, quick. We're about to be invaded by the entire Gryffindor House and unless you want them all to see you in those snitch boxers…" Draco jumped out of the bed and quickly pulled on his clothes. Harry did as well and both of them had just pulled their shirts over their heads when, as Harry had predicted, a large number of people flooded into the seventh year boy's dormitory, Ron at the head, Hermione right behind him. Ron stopped and blinked as he realized that Draco was still there and not a figment of his imagination.

And then Ron was flying across the room, his fist impacting the side of Draco's face and sending him back onto the bed. Draco reacted quickly, rolling over the bed and surfacing on the other side, his fists clenched. For a moment Harry relished the fact that Draco was actually acting more like a muggle than the "oh-so fantastic" pureblood wizard that he was. And then, as his best friend tackled Draco to the ground, he reacted as well, charging in and pulling Ron off of Draco, pushing him away.

"Stop." Harry commanded. Silence fell and everyone looked at him. "Leave him alone Ron. And don't even think about saying a word right now Draco." He said without looking back at the blonde behind him, instead keeping his eyes locked onto Ron's angry eyes. "Now calm down, all of you. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny can stay. The rest of you get out."

"Hey!" Seamus shouted. "This is our room. You can't kick us out of our own room!"

"I can and I will. Besides, everyone's going to know everything by lunch time anyway. Now get out, all of you!" Grumbling they went, leaving a stony faced Ginny, a fuming Ron, and a calculating Hermione. Harry looked back over his shoulder at Draco.

"Maybe you should leave. I can handle this." Draco's arms were folded over his chest and he snorted.

"Like hell I will and like hell you can."

"Shut up Malfoy. Just get the hell out before I—"

"Before you what Weasley? Seriously. I'm shaking in my boots." Draco drawled, his eyes narrowed.

"Both of you shut it." Harry ground out. Ron's eyes flickered to him.

"You're defending _that_? Look, Harry, I know he probably slipped something into your drink, which is the only possible way you'd sleep with him—I mean, you aren't even gay—but why the hell are you defending him?" With every word Harry's eyes grew a little more furious until they were practically glowing with anger. The air around him sparked and everyone except Ron—who was too dense to notice—and Draco—who was used to it—took a step backwards. In one smooth, lightening fast movement Harry stepped forwards and socked his best friend in the jaw. Ron fell backwards and stared up at his best friend as Harry towered over him.

"Shut the fuck up Ron. You've got no fucking clue what the fuck you're talking about." Draco silently took a step forwards and placed a restraining hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry stayed rigid for a moment and then relaxed slightly, the fury leaving his eyes. He stepped away from the redhead on the floor and Ron climbed to his feet.

"You mind explaining all of this to us Harry? Like the fact that you just defended _Malfoy_ of all people? Or why you just punched my boyfriend? Or what the hell Malfoy is doing here at all?" Hermione's voice was calm but there was a dangerous undercurrent.

"I just punched your boyfriend because he's being a complete prat." Harry locked his eyes on Ron. "I am defending _Draco_, yes. And he did not slip anything into my drink and that is not the only way I would ever sleep with him. But you're right, I'm not gay." Triumph flared momentarily in Ron's eyes and then died with the next words. "I'm bi." Ginny let out a sigh of relief and everyone looked at her. She shrugged.

"Thank god I didn't make out with a gay guy." Harry winced.

"Thanks for that Gin." She grinned at Harry.

"You're welcome." Draco stepped up next to Harry, grabbing his arm possessively. Ron's eyes almost bugged out of his head while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the possessiveness Drake. There's nothing for you to worry about and you bloody know it." Draco simply looked at the slightly shorter man with a flat expression and Harry shook his head.

"What—" Ron could barely talk at all and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For god's sakes Ron. Haven't you figured this out yet? Harry and Draco are a couple." She narrowed her eyes at Harry. "How long?" Both Harry and Draco winced.

"Since…" Harry trailed off, thinking.

"April 2nd." Draco supplied. Hermione's eyes narrowed even more.

"April 2nd? As in April 2nd six days ago or as in April 2nd a year and six days ago?" She hissed, already knowing the answer. Harry winced.

"A year and six days ago." Hermione pulled her wand out and Harry quickly ducked behind Draco. Draco's eyes widened as he looked down Hermione's wand and he shook his head.

"Oh no." He turned around. "You are _so_ not worth being cursed by Granger." He pulled Harry out from behind him.

Ginny giggled quietly and a slight grin flashed quickly over Hermione's face and she lowered her wand. Harry grinned and even Draco had to smile slightly when he looked at Harry. And then Ron opened his mouth again.

"How the hell could you do this?" Ron shouted furiously. Harry froze.

"Do what Ron?" He asked in exasperation. Ron stared at him as if he didn't even know him.

"Lower yourself enough to sleep with _that_." Ron spat. Harry took a threatening step forwards, his eyes icy.

"I swear that if refer to Draco by the word that one more time I'll hex you until you can't sit for a week." Ron's mouth dropped open and Harry threw his hands up in the air. "What don't you get Ron? Draco's my boyfriend! I love him. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy! Okay? That's how I can sleep with him, because I love him. And this is exactly why we didn't tell anyone!" Ron opened his mouth to reply but Draco cut him off.

"Think very carefully about the words coming out of your mouth, _Weasel_. If you upset Harry anymore I will kick your arse."

Harry looked at his boyfriend apprasingly. "I think that I have to stop letting you watch Muggle movies with me. That's the second muggle saying you've used today and it's only nine-fifteen."

"But…it's Malfoy!" Ron said over Harry.

"And you're Weasley but you don't see me complaining, now do you?" Ron glared at Draco and then turned and stalked out the door. Harry closed his eyes and Draco wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, drawing him close.

"I'll go talk to him Harry. You know how he is. He just needs time to register things and think things over. But he'll come around. He always does." Hermione said comfortingly. "Come on Gin." She said as she left the room. Ginny paused, looking at the lovers standing there. For a moment she hesitated and then she squared her shoulders and marched up to Draco. He raised his eyebrows as she stuck out her hand but shook it anyway.

"Truce?"

"Truce." She smiled.

"Good. Take care of him Malfoy or I'll break your face." Draco smirked but it was a genuine, understanding kind of smirk.

"The name's Draco and trust me. I won't." He turned his face down to look at Harry, who was staring at both of them with amusement in his expression. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and Draco pulled him close, pressing their lips together.

"That is so freaking hot." They faintly heard Ginny say as she left and their lips curled into smiles though they never broke apart.

Finally they surfaced for air and looked at each other. "I'm sorry Drake. If I'd just woken up…"

"Shut up Harry. We couldn't stay a secret forever." Harry nodded but still looked slightly angry at himself. "Harry."

"Hmm?" Harry said absently, looking up into Draco's eyes. Draco's lips were curved into a smile.

"What do you say we go cause a riot in the Great Hall?"

Harry grinned, his eyes dancing mischeviously.

"Excellent."


End file.
